


Knock Before Entering

by gardenofmaris



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ransom and Holster forget to knock, they find out something they hadn't meant to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Before Entering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamfreetoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreetoast/gifts).



> So this all started with trans Bitty headcanons and I fell in love, so I wanted to write a thing

“Come oooon, Bits,” Ransom whined, him and Holster wrapping their arms around Bitty's shoulders and squeezing him between the two of them. He still felt a residual discomfort from being clutched so close to the two very tall men, but by now he had learned to shove it away in favor of the loved feeling that came from their affection. True, he would rather just spend time around them and it would make him feel just as loved, but they were both physically affectionate people. That was their language of love, and it made him feel honored that they wanted to share it with him.

“Bits, you gotta let us hook you up for Winter Screw.” Holster's voice joined in Ransom's attempt at persuasion.

Oh.

Right.

In analyzing whether or not he'd been in the mental place to accept physical affection from Rans and Holster, he'd completely forgotten what they'd been talking about. Or rather, what Ransom and Holster were saying.

Winter Screw.

For some reason, Ransom and Holster were dead set on Bitty going, even though he had reminded them that he was only a freshman so he would have multiple chances to go _._

“But bro,” Ransom had started at brunch not two days earlier, swallowing the bit of pie in his mouth, “your freshness means you have to. It's like—“

“A tradition,” Holster finished, pulling Ransom in and giving him a playful noogie. “Just tell us what type of girl you like, and we'll have you set up in no time.”

Bitty shrugged, looking down and thinking about everything that he wasn't telling them, everything he wasn't ready to tell them. It ate him up inside, but he knew that this was what was best for him in the moment. “I just don't feel like it,” he lied, face flushing as he thought about the fact that he hadn't even been on the team for very long and already he was actively trying to deceive his teammates.

Rans and Holster mistook the rush of blood to his face as a blush from embarrassment, and they smiled, poking each other, before turning to Bitty.

“Look, Bits. We want your first year to be great. We want it to be spectacular. We want it to be swawesome! You deserve it. Let us treat you, bro.”

Bitty sighed and shook his head, changing the conversation to something that didn't make him feel sick to his stomach.

Coming back to the present, he shook his head. “Look, guys, I already told you. I'm just not feeling it.”

Holster pouted and Ransom pulled Bitty closer, leaning over to rest his head on top of Bitty's affectionately. “Come on, Bits. Just tell us what type of girl you like. We promise we'll find someone and then you'll totally be up to feeling it.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

The thought of letting some stranger that close, let alone a girl, made something unpleasant churn in his stomach. He couldn't do it anymore. This was a monumentally bad idea, but maybe it would work.

“I don't have a type when it comes to girls,” Bitty admitted quietly. “I'm gay.”

 Rans and Holster straightened up instantly and looked down at Bitty, before high fiving each other and pulling Bitty closer than they'd had him before. “Bro!” they yelled excitedly. “Do you know how much better that is? I mean, we probably won't be able to tell you what they're like in bed,” they said with shifty eyes towards each other (Bitty had a passing thought about their supposed threesomes and wondered briefly what exactly caused that look on the world probably, but he let it slide. It wasn't his business, even if the gossipy part of him perked up at the mere hint of a secret.), “but we know so many people, Bitty, that would love to go out on a date with you.”

“Hell yeah,” Ransom chipped in. “We could totally get you a super swawesome guy to go on a date with.”

“But you gotta tell us what you look for in them,” Holster sing-songed, squeezing Bitty close. “Otherwise we run the risk of getting you a date you don't enjoy.”

Bitty shook his head adamantly, pulling himself out from underneath Holster's arm. He was more than sure that his discomfort was plain on his features. “Guys, seriously. Please don't.”

Ransom and Holster shared a look with each other, before seemingly deciding to drop the subject. “Okay, Bits,” Ransom said, holding his hands out in a surrendering motion. “We'll let it go for now. But something tells me we should probably talk about this later.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Bitty agreed quickly, though he had no intentions whatsoever of ever following up this conversation. He walked closer to them, but silently shook his head when they tried to pull him back in. It was honestly just too much, and he was silently relieved when they didn't push him, instead talking about other subjects. Soon, they were all laughing and having a good time, and Bitty felt much better than he had before. That was one secret down.

~ ~ ~

“Oh shit, Bitty, that's fucking rank.” Ransom and Holster plugged their noses for a moment, waving their arms to try and clear away the smell of vomit, before ushering a disgusted Bitty up to his room.

“Get changed, yo, and hand us the clothes in a bag when you're done. We'll get them cleaned up for you,” Holster called through the door.

“Yeah,” Ransom added. “Sorry about that, by the way. Didn't think a burping contest could go so wrong so fast.” 

They shuddered in unison.

“It's okay, guys.” Bitty's voice sounded tired but not upset, which gave them both a feeling of relief.

 At that moment, a commotion made itself known downstairs, louder and more concentrated than the mindless buzz of conversation and music. Holster ran to check it out by looking over the railing, and ran right back to Holster, bouncing excitedly. “Dude, bro, you've gotta see this!”

“What about Bitty?”

“Bro, he should see this too! We've gotta hurry!”

 Assuming that by now Bitty would have put on enough clothes to be decent, and knowing that it was nothing they hadn't seen before in the locker rooms (even if they hadn't seen Bitty's, given his penchant for changing in the showers where no one could see him), Holster and Ransom burst into Bitty's room without warning.

Bitty screamed in shock, dropping the pants he was pulling up his legs in lieu of covering his chest and crotch area, but not before the two of them saw some sort of bandages wrapped around his chest, and a distinct lack of everything in between his legs, even if his crotch was covered with briefs.

“Get out!” Bitty yelled, throwing a vomit covered shirt at them, and they fled, closing the door behind them.

They were breathing hard as they looked at each other, trying to process whatever it was that they'd seen. After a moment or two, giving Bitty a chance to catch his breath, Ransom turned and knocked lightly on Bitty's door.

“Bits?” he asked quietly, frowning when he didn't get an answer. “Bits, we're sorry. We should have knocked.”

They both heard a sob from inside the room and their hearts broke. It took everything they had not to break in again.

“Bits, please,” Holster pleaded. “Talk to us. We want to help with whatever is going on. Please.”

They stayed at the door for a few minutes longer, and were about to go get Shitty (who they believed was much more qualified for this), when they heard a soft shuffling and the door opened. They saw a fully dressed Bitty, whose eyes were rimmed red, standing in the doorway.

“Come in,” he said softly, voice cracking, and Ransom and Holster said nothing, only following Bitty in and closing the door behind them.

They opened their mouths to apologize when Bitty looked up at them, expression vulnerable. “You won't tell anyone, will you? Please don't tell anyone.” His voice was tiny and fragile, and they wanted to cry at the fact that they'd been the ones to cause him to sound like that.

“Of course not,” Ransom said quickly.

“We'll take this to the grave,” Holster promised solemnly.

“You know what you're keeping secret, right?”

They both nodded. “You're trans, aren't you?”

Bitty took a deep shaky breath and nodded, before his face crumpled and he burst into tears all over again. He took a few steps back and sat down on his bed, hand covering his mouth to muffle his sobs as he hunched over into himself.

Not willing to let their baby Bitty hurt alone, Ransom and Holster walked over to the bed too, Holster grabbing a hand and both of letting their heads rest on Bitty's shoulders.

“It's gonna be okay, Bits,” Holster whispered.

“We're here for you.” 

Bitty's shaking got even more intense, his sobs wracking his body. The quiet noises that kept escaping his tight fist over his mouth felt like physical blows to the two of them.

Holster rubbed his hand gently and they both were making soft, soothing noises to try and calm him down. Eventually, Bitty cried himself out. His breath hitched with the leftover sobs his body still wanted to make, and he slumped over into Ransom's side, exhausted. As his hand dropped, Ransom grabbed it and massaged it, knowing that holding a fist that tight for that long was bound to cause some sore tendons.

“We're sorry, Bitty,” Ransom whispered, and Bitty nodded.

 “It's okay. You guys didn't know.” He squeezed Holster's hand hard, and nuzzled his way to resting his head on Ransom's chest. “Thank you both for being so amazing about this.”

“Awww, Bits.” Holster brushed a piece of hair out of Bitty's face. “We love you. Of course we'd accept you.”

“You're our amazing baker boy, and we'll never forget that.”

Bitty smiled into Ransom's chest and motioned sleepily for Holster to come closer. “Will you guys stay here tonight? I don't wanna be alone.”

“Anytime, Bits.”

 ~ ~ ~ 

When Bitty woke up the next morning, he was wrapped in between two of his best friends, warm and snug. They were whispering about who knows what (probably some class or girl or 30 Rock or literally anything else), and they were lazily playing with Bitty's hair and rubbing his back.

It felt amazing, and he smiled as he snuggled closer, content to be with two people he loved dearly.


End file.
